L Is For Loser
by bbraeflinxrobstarcybee1011
Summary: Rachel moved to Jump City with her family. She makes five new friends when she goes there. Through their ups and downs they stayed friends. But after some nasty heartbreaks, can two of their friendships survive? BBRAE FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Teen Titans. I got the title from Lee Harding's song L Is For Loser. Reviews and Flames welcome!

* * *

Rachel had lived on an island called Azarath for the first three years of her life. Her father, Trigon, basically ruled there. Being a multi-billionaire had its perks. Now, most children were already playing with their friends they made at school or out in public. But Rachel didn't go to school, nor did she rarely step outside. Instead her mother, Arella, tutored her privately. But, this was before the business failed, before her father started getting their money illegally, before Azarath banned them from ever returning.

* * *

The Roth's had just moved to Jump City. On an odd street called Titans' Tower. It had a long straight road, a dead end, and a three way turn that lead to two more dead ends. It only made sense, since when looked at from above, it looked like a giant T. They had been here for three weeks, though they hadn't seen any of the neighbors. One late night, after Rachel had gone to bed, Arella found Trigon in his study.

"Trigon. I think it's time Rachel made some friends. I don't want her to live in solitude all her life, and she's already not very well with socializing. I'm going to enroll her in the public school. Can we go around and meet the kids on the neighborhood?" Trigon thought for a moment.

"Yes, very well. We can go tomorrow and meet the people."

"Thank you Trigon." She turned and left the study.

* * *

Rachel was in a deep sleep. It was drifting from one blurry image to the next, though she couldn't make any if them out. There were voices and images, but none were pronounced enough to understand. She was suddenly awakened by her mother gently shaking her and calling her name.

"Rachel. It's time to get up, honey."

"Yes*yawn* mommy?" Arella smiled at her innocent little girl. Her short purple hair was messy, her purple eyes were clouded with rapidly fading drowsiness. When her vision cleared, she smiled at her.

"It's time to get up. We're meeting the kids in the neighborhood today." Rachel stopped smiling.

"Why? I don't do well with people, you know that." Rachel was well pronounced for a three year old. Arella sighed.

"You need some friends. Now get dressed." Rachel looked into her mother's eyes.

"Yes mommy," was the obedient little girl's response.

* * *

Rachel scowled at her mother's choice of clothes. A purple frilly skirt and white shirt. Luckily, she was allowed to wear her sneakers with it. They started walking along their side of the street. The first house with a child was two houses to the left. A burly man with tan skin and bright red hair opened the door.

"Hello?" Arella smiled.

"Hello sir. We're new to the neighborhood, and I was hoping Rachel could make some friends." The man smiled.

"Welcome to the neighborhood. My name is Galfore. My niece, Kori, would be delighted to meet you. KORI!" A girl with red hair and tan skin ran so fast to the front door it looked like she was flying.

"HELLO! My name is Kori, I would be delighted to be your friend, New Friend Rachel!" She had a thick accent. Her smile made her electric green eyes glow. Rachel offered a small smile.

"Wonderful. Maybe you would like to come over tomorrow. We are having a cookout with all the parents in the neighborhood. Then you won't have to go around." Arella smiled brightly at the invitation.

"Of course! We'll definitely come!" Rachel sighed. St least they wouldn't have to walk anymore.

* * *

Can you guys tell me what you think? What about the name of the street? I'll update ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2

I** don't own the Teen Titans or L Is For Loser by Lee Harding.**

* * *

Rachel scowled at the outfit her mom chose for the second day in a row. A blue and white tie dye sundress, her hair in short pigtails, and white sandals. Arella was in blue jeans and a white shirt. Trigon was out working. Arella knocked on Galfore's door. The door swung open to reveal a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled and let them in.

"Hi. You must be Arella and Rachel. I'm Mark Logan." Arella smiled.

"Hello, Mark. Yes, Arella Roth. Nice to meet you." Mark looked at Rachel.

"Nice to meet to, Rachel." Rachel's kept her mouth in a straight line.

"Pleased to make your aquantance (sp?)." Mark chuckled.

"Such an extended vocabulary for such a little girl." Rachel scowled.

"I'm _not_ a little girl." Mark grew serious.

"Of course not. Come! Meet all the families." He led them to the backyard where six families were playing. Kori and Galfore were among them.A woman with blonde hair and green eyes came up to Mark.

"Victor just beat Gar at football again." She said with a smile. Mark gestured to Rachel and Arella.

" This is Arella and Rachel Roth. Arella, this is my wife Marie." Arella shook Marie's hand.

"Nice to meet you Marie." Marie faced the yard.

"GARFIELD!" A little boy ran over. He had his mother's emerald green eyes, but his father's golden blonde hair. His tanned skin had light freckles across the bridge of his nose. He had a smile that lit up his eyes. He was about four years old.

"Yes mom?" Marie gestured to Rachel.

"This is Rachel. Why don't you introduce her to your friends?" His eyes landed on her and widened. She looked cute standing in the sun with the light bouncing off her purple hair, blue and white tie dye sundress clashing with her pale skin in the best way. He shook himself out of his daze and took her hand, ignoring the blush that arose in both their faces.

_When you were three_

_I was just four_

_You were the cute little girl __next door_

Rachel allowed herself to be dragged by the strange boy. How could he be so happy about just showing her some people? They got to a group of kids. Kori ran and gave her a hug, which made Rachel freeze on the spot. No one hugged her, not even her mom. When Kori let go, all the kids attention was on her. Gar nudged her with his elbow.

"Go on, Rae. Introduce yourself."

"Don't call me Rae," was her first reaction. They all started laughing. She looked confused.

"What?" An African American girl with her hair in two puff balls on the sides of her head looked her in the eye.

"Well, you freeze up when you have to introduce yourself, but you automatically respond when Gar calls you Rae. It's halarious!" Rachel blushed again. She wasn't used to attention. An African American boy who looked a couple years older and a great deal larger than her looked at her curiously.

"So, are you gonna introduce yourself? " She cleared her throat.

"My name is Rachel. It is a pleasure to meet you all." The African American girl held out her hand and looked at her with her big brown eyes.

"I'm Karen. Glad we have another girl. Having votes with two girls and three boys is SO not fair." Karen pouted at the end of her introduction. The African American boy pushed her out of the way, ignoring her "hey!"

"I'm Vic." She nodded her head in recognition. The last boy had black hair slicked back and dark sunglasses.

"I'm Richard." Another nod. Kori suddenly got really excited.

"Friends! Let us play the game where one of seeks the others while they try to stay hidden!"

"I think you mean hide and seek, Kori. Sure, why not?" The others quickly agreed with Richard, except Rachel, who was still cautious. Gar looked at her with genuine happiness and affection in his eyes.

"Come on, Rae! Please play with us." He gave her a cute pleading face, tears and pout included. She avoided eye contact, squirming under the intensity of his plea. After five minutes of this, she sighed.

"Fine. I'll play with you." The others cheered. Karen smiled at her, pride shining in her eyes.

"That's the longest any of us have held out." Rachel just shrugged.

Hours passed and it was time to head home. Mark, Marie, Gar, Arella, and Rachel started heading in the same direction. They stopped in front of Arella's house.

"Well, this is our stop." Marie smiled.

"We live right next door. If you ever need anything, just come to us." Arella smiled back.

"Thank you. Say goodbye to Gar, Rachel." Rachel blushed and walked up to Gar.

"Um, thanks for being so nice to me. It was nice to meet you, see you at school, bye!" She leaned up and quickly pecked his cheek, bolting info the house immediately after. Their parents giggled at the dumbstruck look in n his blushing face.

_Played hide and seek _

_Kissed on the cheek_

_Cowboys and Indians_

_You and me_

* * *

Sorry if this was too OOC, I based this off a song, so I'm using most of the lyrics in the story. I might not put them all because there is one part I can't understand. I'll listen to it again to try and figure it out though! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**This is usually when people come up with excuses for waiting for so long, but I got nothin'. I don't own the Teen Titans or L Is For Loser by Lee Harding. **

* * *

_Your ribbons and braids_

_Pink lemonade_

_Wings and a halo _

_Had it made_

As the years passed, they all formed a tight bunch. Even though Rachel was still reluctant to hang with all of them. Gar seemed to always to get the most reaction from her. They were supposed to start second grade after the summer. The only problem was it was only them until school started. Kori was visiting her sister, who she disliked very much, in another state, Richard was going on vacation with his adoptive father Bruce Wayne, Vic went with his father to gather information for Star Labs, and Karen was on vacation in Washington DC with her parents.

This left Gar and Rachel alone for the summer, which wasn't all that bad. They had fun, built a tree house, played games, Gar even gave Rachel another less used nickname: Angel. Rachel disliked this name more than Rae, but it just egged him on.

Arella and Marie would have to basically drag them apart at the end of the day. Though their attempts were proven futile when they convinced them to have a sleepover.

_I was your knight_

_You were my queen_

_Fought all of the dragons in my dreams_

_Thought I had you figured out_

_Read my lips she screamed _

_NANANANA!_

Then second grade started. Now, this usually isn't a big deal, but everyone came back changed. The girls were girlier, the boys were avoiding the girls, and Gar followed the boys while Rachel followed the girls. They were at the age when "cooties" came into the picture. Eventually, the girls and boys had convinced Gar and Rachel to believe them, so they started getting into fights, and started hating each other because of the things said.

No one knew what was happening at the same time. Trigon had his business, but he was starting to get cruel to his family. Any time they disobeyed him, they got hit, he yelled, and locked them into their rooms. This made Rachel more reserved. She would be silent almost constantly. But, when her and Gar fought, it was worse than before. They would scream at each other, call each other names, and got into a fist fight more than once.

_"L Is For Loser" She said_

_What were you thinkin'?_

_What's goin' on inside your head?_

_L Is For Loser my friend_

_Ain't gotta clue here_

_What's goin' on inside your stupid head?_

They grew farther and farther apart. The bad thing was, their friends were coming back together! So now, they would be with each other even if they didn't want to just so they could hang out with their friends. Rachel was eight when it happened. A few days before her birthday she had a party. Gar came, they got into a fight. No one knew what Gar said, but it really hurt Rachel. She had tears streaming down her face in thick rivers when the words were said.

"I **hate **you, Garfield Logan." After that she ran inside. No one saw her for weeks after that, until Kori got a phone call.

_When you were eight_

_Love turned to hate_

_Daddy left home_

_You moved interstate_

_My angel was lost_

_Her halo tossed_

_Wings in tatters _

_Dreams to dust_

Turns out Rachel's parents got divorced. They were fighting over who got Rachel when her father hit Arella. Rachel automatically went to her mother, but was stopped by Trigon and thrown into a wall. Arella called an ambulance to come get Rachel. Turns out, Arella won custody of her, so they were able to stay. Rachel stayed at home for a few weeks with Kori and Karen bringing her school and homework.

_At nine I was cool_

_Broke all the rules_

_Messed up the teacher_

_Got kicked outta school_

_They said "you won't get far_

_With your drums and guitar"_

_Well talk to the hand _

_Cause I'm a rock star 2-3-4!_

Gar was getting into trouble more and more. He messed with the teachers, didn't do any of his work, and skipped his classes. (I know this seems improbable since he's only in fourth grade, just go with it.) He said you didn't need school to be a rock star. He eventually got suspended. When Rachel heard, she chewed him up and spit him out. Translation:Their mothers had to break up the fight before some bones broke.


End file.
